Cauchemar Éveillé
by Northerm
Summary: Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de pire pour lui que de ce réveiller chaque matin et de constater que son père avait bel et bien disparu.


Bonjour / Bonsoir. Tout d'abord, je présente mes plus plates excuses à mes potentiels lecteurs. Si je ne poste pas assez régulièrement, c'est à cause de ma façon de procédé pour poster.  
Explication : Je dois d'abord écrire mes textes chez-moi, pour ensuite venir au CDI de mon lycée où je pourrais les mettre sur Microsoft Worl (que je n'ai pas chez-moi) et les mettre sur ma clé USB, pour finalement retourner chez-moi et les poster ici (un chemin long et fastidieux)  
Le hic, c'est que j'ai posté tous mes écrits le même jour, du coup il y a un gros décalage entre le 18 Septembre et le 02 Novembre ( _Samain_ étant le dernier écrit que j'ai posté)… désolé.

 **historia-chan** : Je suis belle et bien vivante x) J'essayerais de me mettre un minimum à jour et de réguler mes écrits.

 **krokmou83** : Je m'excuse de répondre aussi tardivement à ta review, mais voilà, l'idée a mis du temps à venir mais elle est là, un OS sur Ignir x Grandine va bientôt être posté. Je te remercie également parce que ta question m'a fait réfléchir sur quelque chose que de rare personne se pose. Merci x)

* * *

Bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais montré, Gajil avait été beaucoup infecté par la disparition de Metallicana.  
Avec le temps, il était parvenu à se faire à l'idée qu'il ne le reverrait plus jamais, et qu'au lieu de se morfondre, il devrait se bouger les miches si il voulait un tant soit peu survivre. Ce qui l'avait d'ailleurs conduit à Phantom Lord, puis à son combat face à Natsu.  
Avant le duel des deux chasseurs de dragons, Gajil n'avait jamais repensé au dragon qui l'avait élevé. C'était trop douloureux. Mais il avait fallu que la Salamandre déballe sa vie pour que la douleur revienne. Gajil avait tenté de refouler sa tristesse mais, malgré lui, l'espoir de Natsu quant à revoir Ignir s'était infiltré sous sa carapace d'acier, le rouillant de l'intérieur. Puis vint Wendy, également porteuse de l'espoir de revoir sa mère adoptive, Grandine. Et Gajil avait commencé à sombrer.  
Personne ne le voyait souffrir de cet espoir inatteignable, que les membres de Fairy Tail, malgré eux, lui avaient injecté dans les veines tel un poison mortel. Unique spectateur de cette affliction, Panther Lily. Et l'exceed ne pouvait rien dire, que ce soit pour réconforter son coéquipier ou demander de l'aide aux mages de la guilde. Parce qu'il n'y avait rien à dire, rien à faire. Gajil était le seul qui puisse se sortir la tête de l'eau. Mais même, son visage serait toujours dangereusement attiré sous la ligne de flottaison, parce que cette douleur-là, elle ne partirait jamais. Gajil l'avait rapidement comprit.

Lorsque épuisé au retour d'une mission ou d'une journée à la guilde mouvementée, le chasseur de dragons d'acier se traînait jusque dans sa chambre où il se laissait tomber sur son matelas. Panther Lily venait en voletant, attrapa une couverture qui traînait par terre et la posa sur le corps endormi de son partenaire avant de se loger dans le creux de son coude, sa queue posée sur le bout du nez de Gajil, pour rejoindre l'adolescent dans les bras de Morphée.

Et c'est de là que le cauchemar prenait racine.

Au moment où le voile du sommeil le recouvrait, les pensées de Gajil le menaient malgré lui vers des bribes de son enfance. Il revoyait la vallée protégée par une chaîne de montagnes enneigées, lui courant sous l'œil brillant de Metalicana. Il se souvenait de la grotte que Metallicana avait aménagée pour en faire un nid où dormir. Le sol tapissait d'un matelas de plumes et de fleurs sauvages, très féminins mais très douillet et agréablement moelleux, pouvait rendre jaloux la laine de Aries. Il pouvait encore sentir la chaleur du ventre de Metallicana et son souffle régulier qui sonnait à ses oreilles telle une berceuse. De tout cela il en rêvait, de revenir courir dans la vallée, de s'endormir dans la grotte, de s'entraîner avec le dragon d'acier qu'il avait considéré comme son père.

Mais tout ceci s'arrêtait une fois que les chauds rayons du soleil venaient lui caresser le visage, le réveillant dans son pire cauchemar. Parce que si la graine de sa douleur prenait pied une fois ses yeux clos, celle-ci poussait pour devenir un arbre sinistre une fois ses yeux ouverts. De la plus cruelle des manières, la clarté de l'astre solaire lui rappelait à grands coups de claques dans la gueule, chaque jour depuis sept longues années, que le dragon d'acier n'était plus là ; comme ce matin de juillet où le cauchemar avait commencé.

Parce qu'il n'y avait rien de pire que de se réveiller et de se rendre compte qu'il était encore seul, et que Metallicana avait bel et bien disparu.


End file.
